


Hairpiece

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie has a mark on her wrist which led to assumptions.





	Hairpiece

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after my own experience today at work 😂

Ellie shuffled into the bathroom that Monday morning, making sure not to wake a still sleeping Nick. She always liked getting up before him so she had time to get ready, he always took  _ forever _ to do his hair (something she'll never understand, he didn't have  _ that _ much hair). But it also meant she had time to read a little before heading to their regular coffee shop before work. 

She ruffled her hair in the mirror, stopping short when she noticed the flash of pink on her wrist. 

“Crap.” She mumbled. It was a new hairpiece she had placed on her wrist and forgotten.

Ellie was prepared for the indent in her skin when taking it off, she had only used it once which meant it hadn't stretched yet to fit comfortably around her wrist. But looking at the red indent in her skin still made her sigh. Lightly she touched it with her fingers..yeah that was taking a bit to go away. 

Shrugging it off, she continued on with her morning routine. 

An hour later when they were getting on their jackets, Nick frowned spotting her wrist.

“What did you do?” 

“Just left a hairpiece on my wrist almost all day yesterday and during the night, it'll fade.”

Nick said nothing as he went to the bathroom, coming back seconds later with a small tube. “Here, put some of that on your wrist when we get to work.” 

“Nick, it'll go away soon enough.” But still she slipped it in her bag. 

“Just humor me?” 

She sighed but nodded. Though she smiled a little when his back was to her. Ellie loved that he cared about something so small.

* * *

Later in the day, Ellie rolled up her sleeves forgetting about her wrist, putting the hairpiece on it to put her hair up. 

It only took a second for her to quickly take it right back off her wrist.

‘Ow’ she mouthed, feeling the slight pain. 

Ellie took a closer look, the indent on her wrist was gone but in its place was a red mark all around her wrist, and it was thicker than her hairpiece was. And apparently bruised inside if the pain she felt was any indication. 

She sighed and grabbed her bag, taking out the small tube of ointment Nick had given her.

Right as she was putting it on Nick, McGee and Gibbs came back into the bullpen.

All three of them right away noticing her wrist.

McGee made a face between a cross of uncomfortable and disgust as he quickly grabbed a file off the desk and left to Kasie's lab. 

Ellie frowned at the look, looking towards where Gibbs was standing only to see his eyes narrowed.

“Uh..what?”

“I was fine with you two breaking rule 12 but this-”

Ellie opened her mouth but closed it. Nick made a strangled noise that made her head snap in his direction.

“Gibbs-” Nick began to say.

“Don't wanna hear it Torres...just next time you two decide to-” Gibbs made a face. “-spice it up in the bedroom..make sure I can't see evidence of it.”

Ellie gaped at him, it finally clicking in her head. “What?! Gibbs my wrist is like this from-”

“Ah!” He held up a hand. “No. Nope.”

“What?” Nick scoffed. “Come on Gibbs if I really was gonna tie her up why would I not tie up  _ both _ her wrists?” 

Gibbs’ eye twitched. 

Ellie was now the one making a strangled like noise. “Nick! What the-”

“Yeah- I'm- I'm not getting paid enough for this.” Gibbs quickly grabbed his coffee and walked away fast. 

“Did you have to say that?! You only made it worse!” Ellie groaned, smacking a hand to her forehead.

“What? I was just being honest. I mean really what's the point of tying someone up if-”

“Oh. My. God.  _ Please _ shut up.”

“Rude.”

Ellie glared seeing the hint of a smirk as he turned to his desk.

* * *

She practically sunk into bed that night.

It was a  _ long _ day. Ellie made sure to keep her wrist covered the rest of the day but it didn't stop the looks from McGee and Gibbs doing his best to avoid them. 

Who knew something could actually make Gibbs uncomfortable? But then again..she knew Gibbs sort of saw her as a daughter..yeah she could understand why he was uncomfortable. 

Ellie was snapped out of her thoughts at the feeling of her arm getting touched.

Nick had grabbed hold of her arm, gently placing it on his leg. Nick put some of the ointment on his finger and started to gently rub it around her wrist. 

“You forgot to put some more on.” Nick mumbled. “It's supposed to help with the bruising inside.” 

Ellie smiled softly at him. “I already barely feel it Nick, no need to worry.”

When he was done, Ellie took her arm back but leaned over to give him a soft kiss.

“Just because you're being sweet, doesn't mean I forgive you for making things worse with Gibbs.” 

He laughed. “Wouldn't expect anything else.” Nick then smirked. "But about that tying you up thing-"

Ellie grabbed a pillow, smacking him in the face with it. "Just you wait, one day it'll be your turn to be embarrassed at work."

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT follow up with this at some point if people want it enough with a certain incorrect quote I posted on Tumblr involving Nick coming into work with glitter on him. MAYBE.


End file.
